Chrysalis Biotherapeutics, Inc. is pioneering the use of natural peptide regenerative signals that restore normal stem cell populations to prevent long-term damage from injury, ischemia, and radiation. In this contract they will further develop their product, TP508, a thrombin peptide by obtaining efficacy data, pathophysiological and pharmacometric data in established murine and porcine models of acute and delayed effects of acute radiation to support Animal Rule IND and licensure and initiate pivotal animal studies at the end of this project. TP508 is a repurposed product already in human clinical trials for dermal and musculoskeletal repair.